Half as Much
by M i s s. CANDYcancer
Summary: She's a beautiful mess. She's a dancer. She's an artist. She's a writer. She's not perfect. She's crazy about me. Only, I didn't realize that until it was too late.


_"What do you want?"_

_"I just wanted to talk!"_

_"About what? The fact I saw you with another girl? The fact that I still stick around anyways? The fact I'm still going to love you no matter how many times you fuck me over? The fact I'm still here, I still keep coming back for more no matter how clear you make it you don't want this! I'm still here so you can look back and go 'Wow! She really did love me.'"_

_"Sango I..."_

_"Bullshit. Inuyasha. Bull Fucking Shit. I'm tired of it! So fucking tired of it. You know what? FINE! You win this time."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Inuyasha... I mean there's no point in trying to talk to you. I've tried to have a conversation with you. But all that comes out is the empty feeling in my stomach and it makes me realize, you will never feel the same way about me, as I do about you."_

_"Sango..."_

_"You know our little fake fights? I used to love them! Know why? Because I loved the feeling of knowing that if I turned away, you would follow me!"_

_"I still would!"_

_"Right... so If walked away right now... you would follow me?"_

_"I..."_

_"No, you know what? Fuck it."_

_"Sango!"_

_"Is that all you can say? 'Sango!' 'Sango!' 'Sango!' You really are stupid aren't you. Well here's some advice. Open up those beautiful amber eyes of yours, look the fuck around and realize I am CRAZY about you! But I guess that doesn't matter! And you're right, Inuyasha. Like you've said countless times before "Don't worry, baby. We'll get over this in the morning." But there won't be a 'in the morning.' You win this time. I'll go."_

_"What do you mean 'I'll go!'"_

_"It's pretty simple, Inuyasha! I'm leaving! I won't be coming back this time. You got what you wanted."_

_"No baby... Just calm down. I'm sorry..."_

_"No! Get off of me! Don't talk to me! Don't look at me! And don't tell me you're sorry!"_

_"Baby... please don't do this."_

_"Look Inuyasha... I'm gonna walk out that door, I don't plan on looking back... Just promise me something. Later on down the road, you'll be able to look back and realize 'Wow... she really did love me."_

----

You know that feeling you get when you're sitting at home thinking you got what you wanted... but you still have this really empty feeling rotting away inside of you screaming 'You stupid fuck!'. And you're just thinking 'Yeah... I know.'

I got that feeling right now.

I'm not that great of a guy to tell you the truth. What she saw in me, I don't know. I really, honest to God, am clueless. But then again, I was always clueless about alot of things. Like girls. And no matter how little I knew about them and how much they confused me, I always seemed to have one by my side. I could never keep myself to just one either. I was stupid. We all were right?

She would make fun of me alot. Call me an emo kid. Laugh at me. I didn't care though. I knew we were joking around. I guess when it all comes down to it I loved her... alot. I never really believed in love. I believed in like but not love. People are like that sometimes.

She was crazy. She wasn't perfect. Her hair never stayed in place. She wore alot of make-up because she didn't like her face, but I thought she was beautiful. She never really believed me. She tripped over alot of stuff. She was really clumsy but I guess everytime I laughed at her and walked over to help her up when I looked into her eyes, I always knew she really was the one. For somebody to be such a beautiful mess.

A beautiful mess, that's what she was.

She was a writer. She was a dancer. She was an artist. She was her own little world of discriptions. She always had this way of telling me stuff that would leave me breathless. I never had any ways to counter what she said, besides just saying 'I love you, too'. She had a way with words. I knew she would go far in life. She was a smart girl. The kind of girl that could tell you how she felt about you and make it seem like she was reading it out of novel. Tell you things that almost made you tear up wondering how somebody could love someone so much.

I never really knew if I loved her or not. I mean, I told her I did. But I never really knew. It was like she was too perfect for me.

I always liked holding her. I didn't really say I did, but I was stupid.

She didn't have the best body. She was always really thin. She had nice hips. She had a small chest though. I thought it was perfect for her body type. She was beautiful. I guess I'm glad she wasn't the most gorgeous thing with the best body. That way I could see past the sex. I saw **her**.

You always told me you would lie awake thinking of me... That made me feel bad because no matter how hard I tried, I was never always thinking of you... I thought about you, sure. But not as much as you thought about me. I always told you you could never love me as much as I loved you. But I only said that so maybe I could counter the stuff you said. The truth was, I really wouldn't ever be able to love her as much as she loved me.

And I know we'll move on.

People move on. The world keeps turning. Things change.

And they have changed. Just yesterday I saw her at the Park. She was walking arm in arm with some guy... Her hair was brushed. She wasn't wearing any make-up.

We passed eachother. We didn't say anything, but call me crazy.

I could've sworn our eyes met. It wasn't long. Just an instant.

She knew who I was.

And call me crazy. I could've sworn I saw that old spark.

Just then I realized...

**Wow**... She really did love me.


End file.
